Animagusverstimmungen
by Woelfchen
Summary: Wie der Name der FF schon sagt, handelt es sich um verstimmte Animagi zumindest um einen OneShot abgeschlossen Draco X Harry angedeutet


**Animagusverstimmungen**

Autor: Wölfchen

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir und Geld gibt es auch keines….

Aber wenn jemand zu viel hat, ich stelle gerne meine Kontonummer zur Verfügung!

Tja, nach der x-ten Animagusstory von Draco und Harry, ist mir diese Idee gekommen…

Von daher ist das Ganze auch absoluter Blödsinn!

Es ist nur ein One-Shot und außerdem meine erste HP-FF…

Ob noch mehr kommen steht noch nicht fest!

Aber nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Sonne beschien das hohe Gras, dass neben dem See wuchs.

Hin und wieder fuhr ein leichter Wind über die Halme, die sich bogen, nur um danach wieder ihre ursprüngliche Haltung einzunehmen…

Doch eine Handvoll Grashalme bewegte sich auch ohne Wind.

Einem aufmerksamen Beobachter wäre wohl aufgefallen, dass sich diese Spur sich bewegender Grashalme von Hogwarts Richtung See bewegte.

Hätte der Beobachter noch über besonders scharfe Augen verfügt, wäre ihm auch dass gelegentliche Aufblitzen von Schuppen aufgefallen, die das Sonnenlicht brachen und für grün schillerndes Licht sorgten.

Die Spur der großen Schlange, denn darum handelte es sich, spürte genau Richtung Felsformation am Strand.

Wären Menschen in der Umgebung gewesen, hätten sich wohl alle von dem Reptil ferngehalten, denn jede seiner Bewegungen zeigte, dass es mehr als nur verärgert war – stinksauer traf es wohl eher!

Endlich waren die Felsen erreicht und das Tier wand sich schnell und geschickt zwischen mehreren Blöcken hindurch, ehe es in der Mitte einen kleinen, versteckten Freiraum erreichte.

Es dauerte nur Augenblicke von Sekunden, ehe die Schlange sich aufgerichtet hatte und ähnlich wie eine Kobra einen Kragen um ihren Kopf aufstellte.

Anders war allerdings, dass nun das Licht der Sonne sich um den dunklen Körper zu sammeln schien und ein leichtes dunkelgrünes Glühen auf den Schuppen spielte…

Der Grund für diese Drohgebärde, war ein riesiger, silberweißer Greif, der eben den Kopf drehte, der bis dahin auf den gewaltigen Pranken gelegen hatte.

Die Augen der beiden Tiere bohrten sich ineinander, ehe der geflügelte Löwe etwas rutschte und so Platz für den Neuankömmling schuf.

Den Kopf noch immer erhoben, schlängelte das gewiss zehn Meter lange Tier auf den freigewordenen Platz und legte sich dort hin. Dabei verteilte sich der geschmeidige Körper so, dass er möglichst viel Wäre aufnehmen konnte, nicht nur von der Sonne, sondern auch von seinem vierbeinigen Freund.

Den Kopf legte sie schließlich auf eine der Pranken, ehe sie mit einem zufriedenen Zischeln die Augen schloss um die letzten waren Strahlen der Herbstsonne zu genießen…

Erst als Wolken aufzogen und die Wärme schwand, öffneten sich die Augen der geflügelten Bestie wieder. Ein leises zufriedenes Schnurren erklang, als der Blick auf das noch immer angekuschelte Reptil fiel, ehe sich der Körper innerhalb von Sekunden in den eines etwa fünfundzwanzigjährigen Zauberer verwandelte.

Silberblonde Haare, die wie das Fell in der Sonne aufleuchteten, und blaugraue Augen, waren dass erste, dass einem Beobachter aufgefallen wäre, danach wohl das Gesamtbild: breite Schulter, schmale Hüften und das alles im richtigen Verhältnis an dem etwa 1,90m großen Mann.

Eine Hand streckte sich aus und fuhr über den Kopf der Schlange, der nun auf seinem Kopf lag.

Zunächst geschah nichts, dann öffneten sich die Augen und enthüllten schillerndes Smaragdgrün.

Ein Zischeln, dass nach einer Frage klang, ertönte und der Mann beantwortete es.

Parsel – die Sprache der Schlangen – konnte, wie sich nach dem Krieg herausgestellt hatte, auch gelehrt werden.

Zunächst war dies eine Notwendigkeit gewesen, doch der Zufall und seine Entschlossenheit hatten dafür gesorgt dass auch er diese, unter Slytherin hoch angesehene, Sprache verstand.

Natürlich niemals so wie zum Beispiel sein Lebensgefährte, aber doch gut genug, um diesen auch in seiner Animagusform zu verstehen.

Und gerade eben, fragte er ihn, weshalb er denn so gereizt gewesen war.

Die Antwort bestand nur aus einem gezischelten „Gerüchte…"

„Was war es diesmal? Der junge Mann, der sich erst drei Monate nach Voldemorts Tod von seinem Schlangenfluch befreien konnte, ist nicht Harry Potter, oder die Behauptung einer Affaire mit irgendeiner Hexe?"

Lachen war aus Dracos Stimme zu hören, als er zwei der häufigsten Gerüchte aufzählte…

„Keines von beiden!", kam es gezischt, „Sie behaupten meine Animagusform sei ein Greif und deine eine Mondschlage… Dabei wissen doch alle dass du viel zu eitel bist um auf glänzende Haare zu verzichten!"

„Na warte du…", mit geschickten Bewegungen fuhren die Hände des Blonden über die Seiten der Schlange und brachten sie dadurch zum Kringeln, während sie abgebrochen zischelte – schlangiges Kichern eben.

Erst nach einigen Minuten ließ der blonde Schönling von dem wohl giftigsten Wesen der Welt ab und sah zu wie sich die schwarze Schlange langsam wieder beruhigte. Erst als erneut leichtes grün über die Schuppen zu flimmern begann, sprach er das Tier wieder an.

„Warum denkt jeder, dass ich eine Katze bin? Die Vermutungen gehen dabei von Hauskatze, Panther, Löwe bis hin zum Greifen. Sogar an Adler, Phönixe und Einhörner denkt man, aber keiner an Schlangen und wenn dann nur an kleine harmlose – das ist deprimierend, vor allem da ich die Verwandlung schon duzende Male vorgeführt habe…

Aber Mondschlangen sind ausgestorben und magische Animagusformen so gut wie unmöglich… bla bla…"

Leise lachte der Blonde, ehe er antwortete: „Es ist ja auch unglaublich das DER Gryffindor, Bezwinger Voldemorts, Leitbild des Lichts allen ernstes die Animagusform einer Mondschlange angenommen hat, die zu den schwarzmagischen Kreaturen zählt, während ich ein Todessersohn zu einem Greif wurde…

Aber lass sie doch reden Geliebter, wir wissen es besser.

Schließlich haben uns diese Formen das Leben gerettet und nebenher auch noch die Zauberwelt – tja, auch ein dunkler Lord kann an Schlangengift sterben… Zu schade dass ich niemals sein Gesicht gesehen habe, als er, nachdem er dich verflucht hat eine Schlange zu sein, von dir gebissen wurde…

Doch das ist alles vorbei – du kannst dich nun wandeln und jeder, dem es nicht passt, kann sich ja gerne mit uns anmelden!"

Ein gesäuseltes Zischeln erklang und dann wieder die Stimme des Blonden: „Ich liebe dich auch – lass uns nun zurückkehren – bald gibt es Abendessen und du willst doch nicht dass unsere Schülerinnen schon wieder Vermutungen über unser Liebesleben anstellen?"

Ein zustimmendes Zischeln erklang, doch das Reptil rührte sich nicht…

„Nein … hast du schon wieder zu viel Sonnenlicht abbekommen und kannst dich nun nicht mehr richtig bewegen? Denk bitte endlich mal daran das du eine MONDschlange bist!"

Grummelnd bückte sich der Blonde und legte sich erst den Kopf der Schlange um die Schultern, ehe er routiniert den Rest des Körpers aufrollte und mitnahm…

„Du weißt was dich heute Nacht deswegen erwartet?"

Ein Zischeln erklang, dass so gar nicht eingeschüchtert erklang, sondern eher erfreut.

So lange jeder „Transport" so „bestraft" wurde, würde Harry, alias die Mondschlange noch viele Sonnenbäder zusammen mit seinem geliebten Greifen, alias Draco Malfoy nehmen!

In seinem tiefsten Inneren war er doch mehr Slytherin als sich sein Geliebter jemals vorstellen konnte. Das bewies doch schon allein sein momentanes Aufsehen, nicht wahr?

…

Na ja, es ist nach ganz so geworden wie ich wollte, aber lesbar (glaub ich…)

Über eure Meinungen und auch Kritiken würde ich mich freuen!

Cu Wölfchen


End file.
